Black Angel: Blossoming Rose
by void son of ganondorf
Summary: after the entire ordeal at Freddy's it's time For Team black Angel to go back to school along with Ruby Rose and all of the other denizines of Vale who choose to attend Beacon. WARNING HAS SOME LEMONS! part one of gilded Rose.
1. Chapter 1

ch1 how in the nintey million and one hells did we get here?!

thoughts/diary

Ex: speech

_important_ stuff

_**THIS IS ME MOTHA FUKAS**_

_**thought speech(basically when certain characters speak)  
><strong> _

by the gods the angel of darkness goes back to high school.

* * *

><p>Rind POV<p>

by the gods I lost. I know what your thinking and no I did not win that fight against Dark End he _won _his goal was to get me to call on the power of my Altorn and I did but what he didn't expect was for his _master _to tell him that he was not going back to Altornar with him. but more importantly how the hell am I going to explain this to my mother?! when she finds out that I released my Altorn she'll flip out damn really don't want to know how she'll punish me hopefuly she wont do _that _again.

**crater where freddy fazbear's pizza once was.  
><strong>

every thing was gone the pizzaria was destroyed half the town along wiht it but thankfuly all of the citizens had been evacuated but now they needed new homes.

Rind: damn my head. holy crap the town shit did we do that!?

_**no it was the **__**other** **Altorn**_

Rind: thanks tips.

_**my name is Herak**_

Rind: who are you Endrakiin it was a joke you need a sense of humor.

**_I do have a sense of humor just not right now you really should go and wake the others._**

Rind: alright.

**two hour later **

Rose: owwww my arm hurts!

Rind: SHIT that is one nasty cut!

Rose: what cu- AHHHHH!

Rind: Rose calm down here I'l heal it. Leah dnouw gura.

Rose: thank you big brother!

RInd: don't thank me yet we still need to fix this big ass mess.

Freddy: RIND LANGUAGE!

Rind: well excuuuse me Freddy.

Rose: wheres Foxy?

Bon-bon: I think I saw him over there.

Rind: lets go and see if he's alright it's one thing to be alone it's onther to be alone after a tradity.

Chica: ok lets go!

and when they found Foxy they were suprised to find that well... he was actually a she now.

Rind: HOLY S*** FOXY WHAT THE F*** HAPPENED TO YOU!?

Foxy: SOME DUNG EAT'N BILGE RAT TURNED ME INTO A WOMAN!

Rind: and now you just remind me of my ant...

Rose: I wonder how uncle fang and anty jessca are doing?

Rind: probably pillaging like most pirates do.

Chica: yay! now we can talk about girl stuff and you will understand it this time!

Rind: Chica you are such a child.

Rose: should we call the rest of our family?

Rind: yes we should. (swips hand to make hollographic terminal apear.)

Baron: HOLY CRAP VOID IT'S YOU!

Rind: Baron there are two thing I need to tell you one I no longer use the name "Void" instead you and every one else will call me Rind. and two tell the exectutives to deploy protocol delta on our position.

Baron: YESSIR!

**one hor later **

a small fleet of air craft arrived at the crater each one carrying building suplies and food to rebuild the town the citizens had returned a half hour later to find that they had lost every thing but also to find many workers there already rebuilding the town along with many arm soiders patrolling and killing any Altorn stragllers witch there were quit a few. then Rind had called them all to what was once the town square to give a speech.

Rind: hello every body I am Rind Dragmire CEO and founder of Black Angel Incorperated now I know this can be a difficult time for you all belive me I myself went through somthing simmilar so my company and I have decided to help all of you rebuild your town better than ever.

News reporter: Excuse me mister Dragmire but do you know what caused the explosion?

Rind: that my freind is a simple one you see the explosion was the side effect of over heating one of our experimental weapons witch had been stolen by the terrorist group White Demon the wepon has been recovered and destroyed the project has been scraped as well.

News reporter: what has happened to the terrorists?

Rind: most of them were killed in the explosion the ones who survived will be executed. the group is far to dangerus to be left alive.

News reporter: is it really nessary to take such extreme mesures?

Baron: as head of security I can assure you that this group of phsycopaths if left alive will destroy not only america but the world itself.

Rind: and as such we have been developing a new breed of soider introducing the newest soilder in our military force combat drone mark seven Mjolnir!

and then a human sized robot landed on the ground covered in black armour.

Mjolnir: I am combat drone mark seven Mjolnir.

News reporter: and whats to stop the White demon from reprograming this one?

Rind: simple Mjolnir is not actualy a Drone it just sounds cooler in reality he is an artifical life form created for the perpose of protecting the inoccent.

Grim: and as such he is unable to harm any who are inocent but if you have a criminal record ehh you should stay away from him.

Rind: now lets get staarted we need this place at least habbtable by sun down lets -

and half way through his sentance every member of black Angel incorperated dissapeared along with each of its buildings with a Quib-quib.

**some other planet**

a large building had magicaly materialized itself in the middle of a forest. along with about on thousand barfing people

Rind: damn it why the hell did you have to show up right now Endrakor!?

Endrakor: you were two secconds late mr. Dragmire!

Rind: for what!?

Endrakor: I have no idea but go to the city called Vale and enroll your self and Ms. Rose in Beacon acadamy. I have updated your sestems with all the information on this world. good day to you sir!

Rind: wait what?

Endrakor: I said good day to you SIR.

and then every body stopped heaving their guts out

Baron: (looks around) how in the nintey million and one hells did we get here!?

Rind: Endrakor.

End: okay then did he say why?

Rind: no but he did say go to a city called Vale and for us to enroll Rose and I in Beacon acadamy.

Raven: so then your going back to school even though you finished it like two centuries ago?

RInd: yes.


	2. Chapter 2

ch2 Destopian

thoughts/diary

Ex: speech

_important_ stuff

_**THIS IS ME MOTHA FUKAS**_

_**thought speech(basically when certain characters speak)  
><strong> _

Endrakkin destroys the battle feid!

* * *

><p>Rose POV<p>

wow this city is neat! I've never been in a city so big before, it's a little scary good thing I'm with big brother! theres alot of people around here some even have animal features like big brother and I!  
><span>

the city of Vale was indeed a magnificent place. there was also quite a lot of people some threw durty looks in the direction of Rind and Rose but due to them having been raised in as Gerudo they had gotten used to the scorn of other races.

Rind: Rose do know where the hell Foxy went she was supposed to come with us.

Rose: I think she's on that roof.

Rind: oh come on really!? Foxy get down from there!

Foxy: NO I not be gett'n down!

Rind: do I really need to go up there and make you come down?

Foxy: maybe.

Rind: why the hell is she so stubborn!

Rose: that's a really good question.

Rind: we'll find out later. ready to do some parkour?

Rose: yeah let's go!

they both started to run towards a building jumped on top of it then started to chase Foxy.

Foxy: YE'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

Rind: OH YES WE WILL!

Rose: FOXY PLEASE SLOW DOWN!

Foxy: NEVER!

after about three hours of running on the roof tops it had gotten dark and Foxy fell off one of the roofs landing on a man dressed in red and black.

Foxy: oww I be need'n to watch where I be go'n.

Rind: HAHAHAH holy crap Foxy I can't belive that you of all people didn't watch where you were going!

Foxy: yar har har laugh it up.

Rose: that was kinda funny.

Guy Foxy landed on: get off before I kill you.

Foxy: there be no need to kill any body.

Rind: I swear peolpe these days are just plain rude.

and then another man in red and black came flieing through the window of a near by shop.

Rind: oh look a fight(Picks up the guy Foxy landed on and punches him in the face)

henchman: hey you there put your hands in the air if you want to leave here in one peice!

Rind: are you threatening my little sister?

henchman: YES!

Rind: you sir are the dumbist little shit ever.

Henchman: why you!(swings at Rind)

Rind: and now I kick you sorry ass.

ten minutes later.

Rind had finished tieing up the last of the henchmen when he was confronted by profesor Ozpin.

Rind: yes what do you need?

prof. Ozpin: I had reseved a call about four young indiviguals who were extreamly skilled in combat so I came to investigate.

Rind: damn it Iwas hopeing we could keep a low profile at least until we got to beacon.

Prof. Ozpin: and why do you wish to attend beacon?

Rind: two reasons one is to further the training of myself and my sister and two is to protect the inocent. and did you say FOUR pretty sure there were only three of us oh you meen the red hooded girl right?

Prof. Ozpin: yes but do you know who I am?

Rind: you are profesor Ozpin headmaster of beacon acadamy and if I can add somthing you name sounds odly close to a fairy tale my parents would tell us as children.

prof. Ozpin: would you and your freinds like to attend my school?

Rind: well yes we would.

**two days later**

**unknown POV**

hmm it's been a very long time since I have seen the light of day but that is only a measly detail I Endrakiin Destopian Drekor will have my vengance here me Corruptor I will END YOU! **oh come on dude you seriusly are going to try and kill THE CORRUPTOR of all the god you can kill you choose HIM? not even you can defeat him I mean really the only ones who were able to seal him were the three original gods you know them right well those who are reading don't they are Aka Ako and Aki it took all three of them to just seal him and they DIED trying so you have no chance in hell to beat him well if you got the help of Rind then maybe but it's unlikely he'll help you as you have a very _unpleasant_ personality. well this is End singing off.** why the hell is he still in my head?!

**beacon acadamy where ever the hell the fisrt years sleep before initiation  
><strong>

Rind was sitting on a chair wrighting down some notes Foxy was asleep and Rose was staring off into space.

Rind: Rose what are you staring at it's weirding me out.(looks at were Rose is staring) oh thats what. well come on lets go and introduce you to them!

Rose: hey no big brother wait!

Rind: excuse me girls but I'd like to introduce you to my sister Rose.

blond haird girl: hello I'm Yang!

black haird girl: and I'm Ruby!

Rind: hey aren't you the girl we saw during that robbery?

Ruby: oh you were there to?

Rind: yes I was there so were my sister and our freind Foxy.

Ruby: so whats your name?

Rind: oh right my name is Rind.

_**END OF CHAPTER AND FUCK YOU**__** CORRUPTOR!**_


	3. Chapter 3

ch4 Darkness devours

thoughts/diary

Ex: speech

_important_ stuff

_**THIS IS ME MOTHA FUKAS**_

_**thought speech(basically when certain characters speak)  
><strong> _

interesting fact about the human soul the more crims comitted by the victum the sweeter the soul tastes while the more innocent the vitum it tastes bitter.

* * *

><p><strong>Destopian POV<strong>

now then where the fuck do I find this "Rind" person? _**oh oh! I know! I know!**_ you shut the fuck up. _**well I'm gonna tell you annyways he's at Beacon acadamy. **_I did not need your help fool. _**  
><strong>_

**Rind POV Beacon acadamy two months befor the Vytal festival.  
><strong>

I don't know why but I've had this feeling thats somthing bads gonna happen all day I hope nothing happens that way I wont have to kill anyone and if I dont kill anyone we wont have to go into hiding. but on a brighter note team REPR thats Eran Phurna Rose and I are going to be preforming for the Vytal festival so we're going to practice after classes are over think the first song will be All As One by Miracle of sound it fits the whole situation Remnant is going through now if the kingdoms dont stand as one none will survive.  
><span>

**after classes  
><strong>

Ruby: hey guys you want to come to the docks with us?

Rind: sorry we cant we have to practice for the Vytal festival.

Weiss: well it's you're loss.

Eran: man you atitude really stinks.

Rind: I could say the same of you miss Temptress.

Rose: shouldn't we be going now?

Rind: oh yeah quikly to the bat cave I mean the abandoned whare house!

**twenty minutes later**

Rind: alright girls lets get to it the first song we're practicing is called All As One by Gavin Dune so sets get started Eran and Phurna you're on instruments as well this is outside either of you areas of expertise and Rose your singing with me.

Rind and Rose: Stumble from the ashes, lost enigmas in the dust, I can not remember though they tell me that I must, Sky is torn asunder, Fear that breaks the brave, will not drag me under, climb out of the grave, Maker's sign or false devine, this mark of worth I wear, hardened are these fateful scars I bear, Stand side by side, carry all as one, we can bear this weight, stand side by side, we wont come undone, for the hands that will carry us home, are touched by fate, Hold on, hold on to what you strive for, hold on, hold on to what you fight for, HOPE! Get up and fight! BREAK, through the fade or leafy shade, or scorching desert sands, lift the people from their pain, unite and take a stand, breach into the future, reach into the fade, stamp out the abuser, staff and bloody blade, Maker's breath or wind of death, it matters not to me, be it one or none or synergy, stand side by side, carry all as one, we can bear this weight, stand side by side, we won't come undone, for the hands that will carry us home, are touched by fate, hold on, hold on to what you strive for, hold on to what you fight for, HOPE! stand side by side, carry all as one, we can bear this weight, stand side by side, we won't come undone, for the hands that will carry us home, are touched by... fight for your values and fight for your friends, fight through this blight find the light at the end, through the age of the dragon through chaos and hate, the hands that will carry us home are touched by fate, hold on, hold on to what you strive for, hold on, hold on to what you fight for, HOPE!... HOPE!... HOPE!... HOPE!... HOPE!... HOPE!

Phurna: wow that was... AWSOME!

Rind: good job every one looks like we got that one in the bag!

and then they heard the screaming of a woman along with the voices of three men.

man1: HA stupid Faunus bitch now you die.

man2: now how should we kill her?

man3: just slit her throat.

Rind: excuse me but can you please tell me what the hell your doing?

man1: holy(swings a knife at Rind)

Rind: (dodges knife) HA you missed!

Eran: is every thing a game to you?

Rind: only when I fight lowlife jack asses like this.

man3: why you...(throws punch at Rind but misses)

man2: stay back or this bitch dies!

Rind: crap Ander why the hell are you here and how did they catch you?

Ander: I dont know but please help!

Rind: okay so if you would please let my sister go I wont have to kill you so please leave.

man3: HA you think you canscare us kill the girl.

man2: will do(slits Ander's throat.)

Rind: YOU BASTARD!

man3: HA so what are you going to do now boy.

Rind: this(rips out the mans spine)

man2: HOLY SHIT!

Rind then beat one of the men to death with their leaders spine and impaled the last one through the fore head with the spines base.

Eran: holy crap Rind how...

Rose: big sister big sister wake up please wake up!

and then Death showed up.

Death: my lord who be it that hast slain lady Ander?

Rind: they are dead and I will make sure they are not to be reborn.

Death: yes my lord do what you must.

Rind: EROK NE ZIL!(Soul consume devour.)

Eran: wait Rind why are you eating their souls?

Rind: simple they deserved it and if they were reborn another would have fallen by their hands.

Rose: why why why...

Rind: Rose lets go the others need to know. Rose?

and then Rose fainted

**Rose's mind scape.**

why did it have to be big sister why couldent it have been some one else?! **why indeed I'm going to have a serius talk with Fate when I get out of here maybe talk to Endrakor get him to bring her back **... why why why... **hey Rose are you okay? **no I'm not my sister was just killed infront of me! **okay it's okay tell you what I'll go and see if I can talk Endrakor into brining Ander back okay? **okay.

**real world beacon acadamy infermary.**

Rind: good to see you Liliy.

Liliy: do you know were Endrakor is I need to speak to him!

Rind: sure he should be speaking top profesor Ozpin.

Liliy: thank you! (runs of to ozpins office)

while Liliy was running she was not paying atention to were she was going so she ran into a very tall man who wore a mask on the left side of his face and a cloth that covered the lower half of his face this was Destopian.

Destopian: watch were your going fool now leave my sight before I kill you.

Liliy: well sorry but I'm kinda in a hurry!

Destopian: insolent child!

thankfuly before anything could have happened Liliy ran pass Destopian.

_**END OF CHAPTER! ALSO MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS. NOW THEN WE HAVE rOSE WHO WON'T COME OUT OF HER HEAD AND WE ALSO HAVE LILIY ON TH ELOOSE WHAT COULD POSSIBLE GO WRONGE?**_


	4. Chapter 4

ch5 the reaper rises.

thoughts/diary

Ex: speech

_important_ stuff

**transition**

_**THIS IS ME MOTHA FUKAS**_

_**thought speech(basically when certain characters speak)  
><strong> _

is this the return of our not so good friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Liliy POV<strong>

Liliy: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T HELP?!

Endrakor: I'm sorry Ms. Esor I can do nothing until Lord Herak regains his form.

Prof. Ozpin: might I ask whats going on here?

Endrakor: well Ms. Esor here wants me to bring her older sister back from the dead witch normaly I could do but our master has not regained his physical form so my powers are extreamly limited so I'm only able to trans port myself.

Prof. Ozpin: okay then.

and then Rind some how walked in thruogh the window.

Endrakor: ahh I see your on time Mr. Dragmire.

Liliy: how did you do that!?

Rind: huh? how did I get here? last time I checked I was in the dorms.

Liliy: how do you not know how?

RInd: I was thinking very intensely and when I think thatt hard I bend the fabric of space and time meaning I become an all powerful being during that period of time.

Liliy: now I'm afaid of what you were thinking about.

Rind: I think I was thinking about bacon I'm gonna go get bacon now.

**beacon acadamy boys washrooms. **

every thing was going normaly Carden was stuffing jaun's head in a toilet well that was until the toilet started to make terrafying noises then they both ran. and then two figures rose from the toilet one in gray and the other in black and red.

Gray guy: god damn it Revel why the hell did you make us take to sewers!?

Revel: well sorry not like we can take the front door it's a school for hunters you know what they could do to Reapers like us?

Grim: they're not that kind of Hunter Revel and technecly your not a Reaper any more your a Grinrao.

Revel: well atleast my foots not stuck in a toilet.

Grim: fuck you fuck toilets(takes foot out of toilet and shrinks toilet.)

Revel: why'd you do that?

Grim: because I have a new found hatred for toilets and sewers.

and then the tiny toilet broke spraying Grim with tiny toilet water.

Grim: AAAHHHH! CURSE YOU TINY TOILET!

Revel: HA! this seems familiar some how.

Grim: FUCKA YOU REVELA

Rind: whats with the steriotypical italian accent?

Grim: didnt you know in an alternate world I was an italian plumber and so were you.

Revel: I dont give a rats ass now lets go find this Rind guy.

**dystopian POV**

hmm it's been two weeks since I got here and still no sign of this Rind guy huh isn't that the girl that ran into me and whyb is she talking to her self?  
><span>

**Lily POV  
><strong>

Liliy: dman it now I'm crying!

_**Rose: when ever I cry mommy says it's best to sing about why your sad you should try sing with me.**_

Liliy: ok.

_**Liliy and Rose: Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest. white is cold and always yearning burdened by a royal test. black the beast descends from shadows. yellow beauty burns gold.  
><strong>_

after the song Liliy noticed that Rose had manifested into a physical body.

Liliy: thanks Rose I'm feeling much better but how are you minafested?

Rose: I think it's becuase I'm connected to big brother RInd and not Herak.

Liliy: wait theres some one else here.

and then Liliy turned around to see Dystopian both drew their weapons Rose her Violent Rose staff and Liliy her obsidian Glave.

Dystopian: Andera your still alive.

Liliy: who the hell are you?!

Rose: his name is Endrakiin Ordair Drekor the mad king of Endaria.

Dystopian: it's Dystopian now. so tell me Andera how's your older brother Void doing?

Rose: my names Rose now _D__ystopian._

Dystopian: well Rose it's good to see you once more.

Liliy: so you are friends or enimies cause I'm confused as all hell right now.

Dystopian: we were family and then she rejected my love.

Rose: I rejected ypu then and I reject you now you betrayed us you ordered the Enderian troops to kill us that not only lost you my trust but the trust of your kingdom that led to your down fall at the hands of banedrin no one would save a king they would rather see dead.

Dystopian: one I only ordered then to kill your people not you and two I did not lose that was my plan.

_**End: what plan? I was there and you mind was all "holy shit I'm gonna lose he's to strong!"**_

Dystopian: why the hell are you showing up now?

Rose: End?!

Liliy: now even I know who this perv is End Drekor the god king of Endaria.

and then RInd fell from the sky duel weilding two big ass scyths.

Rind: hello Dystopian Ka-os Drekor.

Dystopian: you are Rind I presume?

Rind: correct I never thought that I'd see the mad king of Endaria walk the earth again.

Dystopian: indeed my dear Dragmire neither did I but it seems you are not who you say Voidrineas Lunar Dragmire.

Rind: HA! that person has died long ago my soul was forced from my body I assume it still walks but I have taken a new name it is Rind.

Dystopian: hmm after the dark dragon god of hope I see.

Rind: now if you'll excuse us my sister and I need to rest we have classes tomorrow.

Dystopian: I'll let you go for now but next we meet I shal not hesitate to end your missareble existance.

Rind: that's gonna be hard considering I'm the master of Death and I have juristiction to remove _you_ from existance it'll be like you died but with no evidence and none would care.

Rose: Big Brother lets go.

Rind: alright.

after Rind and Rose left Liliy spoke to dystopian.

Liliy: you know I dont think you truly evil like they say.

Dystopian: what?

Liliy: I can see kind-ness in your heart.

Dystopian: I am the demon amoung anglels... the one who wishes to bring pain and sorrow to all... yet you see kindness in my heart... why...

Liliy: I'm an Altorn I can see what you heart disires most and you disire the eternal rest but you cannot have this until you have revenge but you have done horrible things to achive your goal so you are denied rest until you redeem your sins.

Dystopian: HA you think that is what I desire I desire to bring pain to my enimies to destroy all who stand in my way.

Liliy: you don't belive that not in your heart.

**team REPR's dorm room.**

when Rind and Rose got back there was a fatman dressed in red and white lying on the floor dead a red scyth in his back.

Grim: GOD DAMN IT REVEL YOU KILLED SANTA CLAUS!

Revel: don't care my scythe's stuck in his back help me get it out.

Grim: OH HELL NO!

Rind: Revel the fuck did you do?!

Revel: well this fat guy was breaking into your room so I killed him.

Rind: thats santa claus he's the guy who brings presents to the children (groan) just go to your room.

Revel: okay...

Santa: kill me...

Rind: SHIT HE'S TILL ALIVE!?

Rose: SANTA!

Santa: please kill me...

Rind: Rose stand back I'm gonna rip out his soul so he can keep going.** EROK PIR ESEALER **(soul rip release) Santa: I am free! HOHOHO A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! _**END OF CHAPTER! MERY CHRISTMAS.!**_


	5. Chapter 5

ch5 Noragrav

ch

thoughts/diary

Ex: speech

_important_ stuff

**transition**

_**THIS IS ME MOTHA FUKAS**_

_**thought speech(basically when certain characters speak)  
><strong> _

**Endking 2014's work. **

this chapter is brought to you by Endking 2014 he wrote most of this.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dystopian POV<strong>

**after lilly left I was still in shock and awe someone saw kindness in me? I began to rethink my life and aplied her word to them...did I really belive that? Yes...no...maybe...perhaps shes right...what uwe was it to just...rule...I want to be respected but I have erend it in all the wrong ways...perhaps I can change...it will be hard ut maybe just maybe I can earn they're respect again and perhaps get my familiy back to rule with love and kindness to be... a utopian rather than a dystopian...arg! I need to think about this for a bit itl do me good.**

**liliy POV**

**after I left dystopian I began to wonder if what I said actually did something to him... he seems so broken and lonly I kinda want to just stay with him...but like rose said hes the enemy right? I want to belive her but I just cant I feel as if I can change him make him better. I didnt know he had history with rose...it kinda irks me that he was with her most of his life...why? Oh well lets not hurt mr brain I need him...maybe someone els too.**

**Rind POV  
><strong>

damn he's back gonaa have to find Banedrin's NoraGrav just incase.

Blake: I need to talk to you about somthig.

Rind: okay we'll meet in the emerald forest.

**Rose POV**

**Rind...my brother...such an interesting person. Deadly, kind, cold, amazing, fun, yet mysterious. I followed him to the forest just outside the compound...what is he up to? H reached the center of the forest a large clearing it calm and peacefull he gose to train and calm down when that tritor enrrakiin sets him off...but rind didnt bring his wepons for training and he looks like hes not going to meditate so what is he doing here? Suddenly I heard something comeing towards rind through the bushes. Rind id capeable fighter so I dont worry that much. Blake came out of the bushes, rind visibly tighten...hes... nervous? What why whould he be nervous? They both started talking and rind became more relaxed...blake started to blush nd looked at my brother weirdly. They contiued to talk and talk they seemed to really enjoy each...others...company...oh I see now, yes...she loves him...Intresting discovery. I need to talk to void about this...later lets let them have their time alone.**

**Dystopian POV**

**I sat down near a tree in the emrald forest just thinking...about everything...his life...his goals... his methods. Am I really like this? A monster ho cant be tamed yet when I am near lilly I feel calm and collected, kind and...and...happy. really happy. I thought I whould never feel this feeling ever again not since andera...rejected me. I hate my life, all this time fihting for my own selfish reasons. I need to change for lilly and rose and to prove to myself I can be resposible enough to lead and have a life of happiness...but I cant do it alone. Wait I hear something, I pulled out my shotgun and poited it in the direction of the noise, lilly came out " jesus girl I chould have killed you" I said ith some humor...wow long time no see humor. " I saw you sitting around nd I thought you whould want to talk" she nervous I can tell shes ringing her hand together a trait andera had, "ok humor me" I said she eyed me wierdly as if I had lost my mind, huh strange feelings are erupting in my gut, I stood up to talk. I towered over her small yet amazing body...wait...damn that idiot end I rubbing off of me." Are you ok?" She aked simply "yeah just peachy" I responded "anyway you came to talk so talk" I said plainly a smile curling underneath my cowel."well I just wanted to ask if you were with someone ya know like dateing?" Wow shes bad at hideing things well at least when it comes to touchy subjects "no, eho whould want to be with me?" I said sadly and she chould tell somthing was bothring me. "Hey thats not true you just need to be more kind and I know you can do it... I whould like to be with you" this took me off gaurd I stared at her wide eye. "really...you whould...I...id like to be with you as well" I saw her eyes brighten with joy we slowly closed in on each other. I had to bend down to reach eye level with her she was beautiful, she slowly reached to my cowel and pulled it down reveling my horribly scarred face, " ugly I know" "no, handsome" and with that we closed in snd kissed it was amzeing, a wonderful little feeling I will never forget. we kissed again only with more passion and joy. This was the best day of my life...e parted not of will but of the damn need to breath. This was fun the most fun I had in my life.**

**Lillys pov**

** When I kissed him it was like mr stomach was lighting fireworks in me it was spectacular...not to metion mr brain decided to stop working. So this is love? Its fucking amazing. Oh god if rose saw us shed flip. We sat down on the tree hand in claw, side by side, thi tured out to be a great day. After a while we herd talking and decided to go investigate, it was rind talking to blake, " oh god you need to go if rin saw you with me hell he will flip!" I yelled quietly, "dont worry about me if I get pounded...if...I probibly deserve it," he stated so we just sat and watch them discuss some matters, then discusing turned into talking then talking to laughing then laughing tuned into them kissing and lieing next to each other saying sweet nothings into each others ears. "Hey dystopian did you ever think that rind whould do this?" He didnt respond "dystopian?" I tured and he wasent there...where did he go? Suddenly I saw him climbing down a tree with...rose? "Let me go!" She was then shushed by dystopian "lets let them have they're privacy huh rose plus its not nice to spy on people when they are enjoying time with their love life." Dystopian said a matter of factly. And with that we wet back inide put rose in her room and **me and dystopian went to the park for more thime alone.

**Rind POV two hour later.  
><strong>

Rind: so that is why Dystopian is such a jack ass.

Blake: wow I had no idea how much you've gone through and your sister to...

Rind: dont be looking so glum thats all in the past well most of it...(starts to make brooding face)

Blake: Rind are you alright?

Rind: oh sorry just some bad memory's that's all and I fear that they may be the memory's of many others so that's why I'm going to take my team and find Noragrav just in case history shall not repeat itself not if I can help it.

Ruby: then we're coming with you!

Rind: WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!?

Yang: about two and a half hours ago.

Blake:...

Rind: it's not nice to spy on people although I may do so time to time that is offical buisness not for what ever the hell reason you two have.

Ruby: sorry but can we come too?(makes puppy dog face)

Rind: by the god's your pressestant but yes you may come but you may want to leave before the pack returns.

Ruby/Yang: Pack?

Rind: yes the wolf pack this si their terratory after all.

**two days later**

Rind had gathered Team REPR and team RWBY in a small clearing in the Emerald forest in the clearing was a small ruin it looked like a door way.

Phurna: hey Rind why did you bring us here?

Eran: yeah I want to know to.

Rind: alright the reason I brought you guys here today is to tell you that we are going to Endaria to retrieve the Mad God Of Evil's sword the Noragrav the sword is a counter mesure for an unknown factor we are going to find it and bring it back to beacon we will split into teams of two the area we're going to search is the ruins of the royal palace it should be there if you find it do not touch it contact the rest of us enediately the sword should be white surounded by a bright whitee aura make no mistake this aura is not good it will kill you or worse corrupt your soul and turn you into an Altorn.

Eran: then how are we gonna bring it back with us?

Rind: I will draw the sword since I am the one who is closest to their Alltorn I will be affected minnorly but as a precaution I have told Herak to take over should the sword's aura prove to powerful for me to handle.

Rose: Big brother are you sure you want to do this it could corrupt you.

Rind: I am sure now Valkyrie if you would be so kind.

Everyone but Rind: who's Valkyrie?

and then a large female wolf came out through a bush.

Rind: this is Valkyrie.

Ruby: wow she a really big wolf.

Valkyrie: Grrrrrrr.

Rind: she's a Dire Wolf and Ruby please keep you hands away from your weapon.

Ruby: why?

Rind: Valkyrie dosen't like people who wear red it reminds her of a man who tried to kill her.

Ruby: oh.

Valkyrie: woof.

Rind: grrrrrr.

Rose: what did you just say?

Rind: thats not important right now we need to go.

Valkyrie then opened a portal to Endaria and they all entered it.

Rind: easa nor grindo I can't belive how long it's been.

the royal palace of Endaria once a buitilful shining black castle was now but a shadow of it's former glory the once flower filled court yard was now but ash this is where they stood.

Rose: I cant belive it the damage is worse than I thought...

Eran: so this is where the spirit of war fell within the walls of his own home.

Wiess: all this destution what could have caused it?

Rind: it was Banedrin and his army of Altorn the destruction would have been worse if not for our Black Altorn.

Ruby: Black Altorn?

_**Herak: Black Altorn are those who have turned their backs on the Altornic lords I am a Black Altorn as are Liliy and Endrakor.  
><strong>_

Yang: AAHHH WHO WAS THAT!?

Rind: Herak so you can be heard by other now?

_**Herak: yes it apears the closer we are to Noragrav the stronger I will be.**_

Rind: can you tell us where it is?

_**Herak: it's somwhere in the throne room.  
><strong>_

Rind: lets go.

**throne room.**

in the throne room tthere were many skeletons all of them were Enderians their skulls always smiling and I dont mean the normal bone structure either the bone strutchure was far diferent fore one the teeth nearly reached the eye sockets and the bones were longer so they were taller but one skeleton stood out this one wore a mask of black and five spherical gems in the center the largest in he middle and four smaller ones around it and a crown on it's head petruding from the skeletons stomach was a white blade surrounded by an aura of light.

Rind: hello Endarus it's been a long time hasn't it?

Ruby: (whispers) who's Endarus?

and then the mmasked skeleton moved.

skeleton: I am Endarus the last dark king of Endaria.

team RWBY: AHH IT JUST TALKED!

Rind: of cource he talked he's a spirit he cant truly die only his mortal body but that will heal in hour once I remove the sword.

Endarus: be carful one wronge move and you could die...

Rind: I am well aware of the risks and I am willing to take them.

Eran: huh never thought that I'd see you like this Endarus.

Rind then griped the sword's hilt with his right hand and pulled it from the stomach of Endarus he was then engulfed in white flames and then black flames joined them the black and white flames faught until finaly the black flames had consumed the white and then they dissapeared to reveil Rind clad in shining black armour the helm was styled after a wolf adn then violet lines apeared on the suface makeing intracate paterens and the sword was half white and half black the blade surrounded by violet fire.

Valkyrie: woof!

Rose: wow thats awsome!

Rind: well we should get back to beacon do you want to come with us Endarus?

Endarus: yes I be there as sooon as my legs grow some muscle.

Rind: look down.

Endarus: oh well lets go!

Weiss: how can you see with out eyes?

endarus: who's to say I dont have eyes.

_**END OF CHAPTER. AND YES ROMANCE IS BY ENDKING 2014 THE REST IS BY ME AND LOL ENDARUS THE LAST DARK KING OF ENDARIA HAS RETURNED EVEN THOUGH HE NEVER APEARED BEFOR THIS.**_


	6. Chapter 6

ch6 Endra Ordair Drekor.

thoughts/diary

Ex: speech

_important_ stuff

**transition**

_**THIS IS ME MOTHA FUKAS**_

_**thought speech(basically when certain characters speak)  
><strong> _

**Endking 2014's work. **

warning this chapter has a lemon wrighten by Endking 2014 in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Rind POV<br>**

uuuuugggghhhhh I hate this time of year why you ask well it's not that I hate the new year it's that we have to deal with a very odd afliction when we were in high school I accidently dropped some liquid Endarium into some mercury and it some how made an extreamly odd virus that by some logic turned me into the opposite sex i did find a supresive but it only works for threehundered and sixty days of the year so the virus will awaken tomorrow but thankfuly it wont spread.  
><span>

**Dystopian POV  
><strong>

_**shit shit shit shit! **_why are you so worked up? ti's annoying. _**well today is that day again. **_FUCK!

**Rind POV the next day.  
><strong>

it was in the middle of class when out of no where Rind started to cough up blood and then fell on the floor still coughing up blood after two minutes of this he passeed out on the floor and then all light in the room simply dissapeared. when the light came back standing exactly where rind was laying was a woman she had black hair that had a white stripe down the side along with wolf ears and a tail her bangs covering the right side of her face the eye that was visible was violet with a red tint all in all she looked exactly like Rind but a woman.

woman: what are you looking at?

Eran: uh... who are you?

woman: oh yeah I guess you guys dont know I am Vexara Celestia Dragmire but you can call me Vex pleased to meat you.

Phurna: what happened to Rind?

Vex: that is a very good question.

_**Rind: I'm right here.**_

Rose: big brother I dont feel so good...

Rose then passed out

**elsweyr**

in an alley the sound of bone cracking could be heard and then a scream then nothing. a woman wallked out of the alley she had black hair her eye was violet as she had an eye patch and wore a black dress

_**Dystopian: I hate this time of year.  
><strong>_

_**End: well at least we can actualy have a coversation now.**_

_**Dystopian: one fuck you and two give me back my body Endra!**_

Endra: no now I am going to find Eran.

_**End: she's most likely at beacon.**_

Endra: Beacon?

_**End: see that huge building up there on the cliff thats beacon.**_

Endra: thanks.

**two hours later beacon academy team REPR'S dorm room.**

Endarus was sitting on his bed not at all freaked out by the fact that Rind had turned into a woman or the fact that she was panicking. Rose was still asleep but on her bed this time Eran was reading some of Rind's research notes and Phurna turned into a pheonix and was flying around the room.

Eran: oh so thats why this happened.

_**Rind: yes it is but we have a hole deferent problem.**_

Eran: what is it?

_**Rind: well you know how animals go through a heat cycle?**_

Eran: ye. but what does this have do do with anything?

_**Rind: well Enderians go through one as well normaly this woud not be a problem because they can keep it in check but since Rose and I are half enderians we cannot so by extention neither can Vex.**_

Eran: so your saying that Rose and Vex will try to bang anything the can?

_**Rind: yes. **_

Eran: well how did you deal with this in Endaria?

_**Rind: we locked our selves in our rooms.**_

Eran: but we only have one room.

Endarus: we can keep both of them here since both are female there is no risk of either bering a child.

Eran: ohh I'll set up my camera!

Phurna: CHIRP!

_**Rind: I have already taken care of that Phurna.**_

Eran: what did she say?

_**Rind: she asked where we are going to stay the answer is End's multi dementional mansion.**_

Endarus: well lets go.

and they left well not before locking Vex and Rose in and leaveing a note for when Rose wakes up.

**end's mansion.**

Eran: wow this place is big!

Endarus: well it does spn every demention known and unknown so yes it's big.

and then there was a knock on the door.

_**Rind: I'll get it.**_

Phurna: how will you do that your just a ethreal being?

_**Rind: like this.**_

Rind than used the shadows to make himself a temporary body that looked like he usualy did but with pure violet eyes and no white strip in his hair.

Phurna: oh...

Rind then opened the door and directly out side stood a man and a woman both had an odd choice of wardrobe mainly consitsing of pirate themed clothing the man had a large captain barbosa style hat with a big red feather on it and the woman was dressed in a very similar hat as well.

Rind: Uncle Fang Aunt Jessca what brings you here?

Fang: well a young woman asked us if we knew where you were so we used that little amulet of yours to find you.

Rind: ah well come in . wait holy shit it's Endra!

Endarus: by the gods it's my little girl!

Endra: daddy!?

Rind: oh yeah I guess this is kind of a shock but your dad is alive...agian.

Eran: am I hearing things or is that my little miss masacer?

Endra: Eran!

Eran: I say lets go some where a bit more private.(looks at Rind)

Rind: NOPE I'M OUT!(walks out fron door)

Jessca: whats that all about?

Phurna: I dunno but if its bad enough to make Rind leave than we should to.

**Endra POV WARNING THE NEXT FEW ARE LEMONS**

**eran...my wife...beautiful, curvy, smart, funny, I really missed her so much and now that I have my body back I can realy enjoy her and her me. We entered my room or endrakiins room depending and started to kiss this was nothing new as we did this multiple times befor, it is still amazing. We contiued to kiss then eran ran her slender fingers through my long black hair as she also slid her leg inbetween my legs reaching past my skirt and onto my...forbiddin region. It sent wierd feels in my gut and I gasped, it ws sensational I was hooked. She started to kiss my neck and I moaned her name as she continued to kiss me everywhere. Her path of kisding went down to the split in my cleaveage, I moaned somemore she traced my scar on my back as she started to remove my jacket, then my dress shirt...then my bra, I blushed as she sw me fully formed and nude by instinct I covered my bare chest with my hands, I will never get used to this. She gently nibbled on my ear as she slowly removed my hands, pressing her own pair upon mine I moaned her name loader she had already removed her clothing. She then proceeded to suck one nipple and play with theother one I moaned even loader I swear the othrs chould hear my crs of joy and pleasure...I hope not. By this point my brain shutdownand was compleatly at her will like a dog obeying there master an affect she had on most people...she slowly slid her fingers in my ...area and I smiled and cried like a buffoon she slid it in and out and in and out and by everythrust I whould lose more of my sanity. Good lord this women is amazing I was so close to cumming and then she stopped I went wide eye...why did she stop?! She trased her finger across my eyepatch and slowly removed it. Then rammed her finger into the empty socket I cried in pain but soon followed by another moan I loved pain and she knew it I may kind and gental but the inside im no better than what my creator had in mind (get it?) Eran contiued to please me in diffrent ways and when we finished we laid in the bed drenched in our juices and my blood hugging eachother I love my wife.**

**Rose POV **

**rind! My brother locked me and vex in my room why? He said its for my own safty that I might get this wierd drive to suddenly want to ravage someone...pfffft I dont feel anything however vex has been acting very strangly lately moveing those...hips back and forth as she walks... looking at me hungry like...like she wants me...she is very tempting, she closes in and attepmts to kiss me, I stughle at first then I thought mybe one whouldent hurt I mean rind isent here to see it. So I leaned in as well nd our lips made contact her lust overcame me as she pused me to tne bed. Now on top of e she unbuttons my dress shirt and my bra while kissing my eyelids and my neak I bit my lip not wanting to make any noise oh good god this feeling is amazing. She started to suck on my nipples and then traces kisses down my belly all the way to my womanhood she then started to play with it useing her tongue " oh gods!" I yelled loadly it was like electricity flowing through my veins...oh imagine if vex had endrakiins ability to creat tentacles out of his own body...this whold be spectacular. We contiuded to please each other she then rammmed her fingers in to my anus and vagina I cried out joy and pleasure...after that we came and rested on my bed passed out from exustion I hope rind dosent see.**

**Rind POV END OF LEMONS ...FOR NOW!  
><strong>

Rind: I can still hear them...

Jessca: hear who?

Phurna: Eran and Endra I don know what their doing but they're being really loud I cant see why you cant hear it.

Rind: it's because she's a pure human not faunus like us.

Phurna: okay.

and then dystopian apeared out of fucking no where but he was a little different as in he looked slightly more feminine.

Rind: hey dystpopian you feeling okay you look a bit off today.

Dystopian: I am fine fool!

Rind: odd he sounded a little unsure of himself and he looked a bit more feminine no I'm probably seeing things shaow vision does tend to fail.

_**END OF CHAPTER!**_


	7. Chapter 7

ch7 Rind's choice, Dystopia or Utopia.

thoughts/diary

Ex: speech

_important_ stuff

**transition**

_**THIS IS ME MOTHA FUKAS**_

_**thought speech(basically when certain characters speak)  
><strong> _

**Endking 2014's work.**

will Rind choose a Utopia or a Dystopia?

* * *

><p><strong>Rind POV<br>**

damn it where the hell is my shotgun that things been missing since we got to beacon.  
><span>

Rose: hey Big brother look what Crimson sent us!

Rind: lets see... "hello you are invited to a VIP opening celebration at Crimson's carnage catedral!" the fuck!?

_**Herak: I belive that is the new vampire themed amusement park that is going to open soon.**_

Rind: okay but there are eleven invatations here...

Eran: maybe the extras are for Ruby and the others.

Endarus: but how could he know how many of us there are?

Rind: well I woulden't put spying on us pat him he is an assasin after all...

Lily: and I did feel like I was being watched somrtimes.

Eran: why are you so calm if he could spy on us with out _US _of all people noticing then who's to say someone else can't!?

Rind: well there is only one person who's better than Crimson and he can only exist while he and I are fused.

Rose: oh you mean Red Diamond right?

Rind: right.

Phurna: well let's go and tell the others!

**Crimson's carnage cathedral midnight.**

Rose: do the buildings really need to be so sharp?

Crimson: good your all here.

Rind: I see you went all out with the "classic" vampire theme.

Crimson: well why wouldent I it is my history after all.

Dystopian: that is incorrect most Vampires opted for more of a normal look for a lair to avoid arousing suspition.

Phurna: how did you know that?

Dystopian: when you have Endrakor as a history teacher how the fuck would you not know every thing that has heppened in the last twelve milenia?

Rind: true.

Crimson: alright so you are the first people to step in here that are not undead in any way shape or form so lets split you guys into groups adn have some fun.

Baron: where's the kitchen it smells like rotting corpses adn I know this is vampire themed but that is no excuse to have a descusting kitchen.

**Dystopian POV.**

**a vampire amusment park?bwhat hte fuck crimson damn you for ever brining this up to rind. Well I spose we chould use some rest me especially after what happend with me and eran... noone knows about my secret I made sure of that.**

**Eran pov**

**Eran was crawling on the floor tied up and gagged in roses closet attempting to get free.**

**Back to dystopian pov**

**I put on my man voice " crimson carnage cathedral? What wee you thinking nameing it that?" I sked rather coldly " well I think we sould spit up and enjoy so rind take dystopian with you" wait he avoided my question but befor I chould say anything rind grabbed my arm and pulled me away somehow senceing that I was ready to pulverise crimson. Anyway we arrieved to the first atraction...vampires kiss? It was a fucking ferris wheel named vampiers kiss...damn you crimson, rose dan past me "rind! Rind! Can we ride!?" The little girl yelled " ap pup pup pap no your too small rind is tall enough to rid with dystpoin" crimson said winking at me... dose he know something? " what about me jackass!?" " well I whould say you tall enough to but...your past the hight limit." True anywy we got on he ride and it started " so...hows the weather?" Rind started " really thats what you start with?" I replied "hey it got you talking" he said " idiot cant even think of something smart to say to me" I replied coldly " why are you o aggressive to everyone?!" He raised his voice slightly " because you and everyone else wants to hurt me make me suffer make me feel alone!" I had lost my temper and my male voice rind stared at me realizing " hey I-i didnt know ok calm down and you chould hve told me anything...even your gender." Damn I blew it I had tears in my eye niw " as a child I wanted to play with th other kids but they always rejected me but I didnt give up by the time I was a teen my first boyfriend brokeup with me when I wouldn't...'play' with him and well I guess after that I just lost faith in humanity that everyone is out to make me feel sad, hopeless but I contiued." I let down my hair and my cowel " then as a young adult some men over powerd me and..a-and(sniff) ever since then I became this and well..."I as silend by rind who had smashed his lips against mine my eyes widened but slowly closed and I kissed back people who were watching due to the clothes I wore thought he was kissing a guy but none of tht matterd it aas just me...and Rind.  
><span>**

**Rind POV  
><strong>

Rind: hey Dystopian why don't you just come out with your gender? I mean really why the hell would we care about your gender?

Dystopian: well I just told you...

Rind: well I say it's time we droped the lies _all_ of us even you.

Dystopian: well okay I geuss it would be nice to be me for once...

Rind: but I'd say you need a name change while Dystopian is more threatening I'd say Dystopia is more true to who you really are.

Dystopian: well then call me Dystopia.

**two days later **

it had been two days since Rind had explained everything to the others but things had taken a darker turn with torchwick and the white fang breaching the city's underground things where far from calm.

Rind: we need a vacation...

Endrakor: indeed we are long overdue a rest.

Phurna: we should go some where relaxing.

Ruby: yeah we need a break.

Rose: I wonder who Lance is doing I heard that he became the champion of his regoin.

Rind: alright pack you bags all of you we're going to Kalos.

every one but Rind: WHAT!?

Rind: one we are going to the kalso regoin for two reasons the first is to visit our freind Lance the other is for a acation and two I just suprised all enderian gods at once.

Endrakor: how did I not see this!? I am the god of time I see all that has happened and what will happen how did I not see this!?

Rind: I just desided to go against the time line so we can have some fun until RWBY vol. 3 comes out then we come back here.

_**VOID SON OF GANONDORF: YES INDEED SINCE I HAVE NO IDEA OF THE EVENTS THAT WILL TAKE PLACE IN RWBY VOL 3 I AM SPLITING THIS IN TWO SO THIS PART ONE SO IN THE MEAN TIME YOU PEOPLE ARE GOINNG ON VACATION.**_

Rind: well damn the wright just spoke for the first time in forever...

Dystopian: enough with breaking the forth wall!

_**End: lol this is to funny**_

_**Herak: I want to punch you in the face but seeing as to how we are both ethreal projections right now it would do nothing.**_

Rind: enough none sense let's get our asses in gear!

and then all of them were surrounded in a black ball and teleported off to Kalos.

_**END OF CHAPTER AND LOL WE NEED TO FIND ANEW FOURTH WALL REPAIR MAN THE LAST ONE RETIRED DUE TO LACK OF FOURTH WALL BREACHING SO YEAH...**_


End file.
